Toby Fox
Toby "Radiation" Fox (born October 11th, 1991)"I hadn't planned on saying anything, but I guess it's no secret I turned 24 today" - Toby Fox. October 11, 2015. Twitter., also known as FwugRadiation, is a music composer and game developer. He developed the critically acclaimed RPG Undertale and produced its soundtrack in 2015. His avatar is the Annoying Dog. Undertale Along with being the main developer and composer of the game, Fox is credited with the conception of the following characters; * Froggit * Whimsun * Moldsmal * Loox * Vegetoid (with Temmie) * Migosp * Napstablook * Papyrus (with Temmie, special inspiration by JN Wiedle) * Sans (special inspiration by JN Wiedle) * Gyftrot (possibly) * Doggo * Dogamy and Dogaressa (possibly) * Greater Dog (with Temmie) * Undyne (design only) * Alphys (design) * Moldbygg * Mad Dummy * Shyren * Mettaton (special inspiration by Bob Sparker, Sarah, and JN Wiedle) * Tsunderplane * Pyrope * Royal Guards * Final Froggit * Whimsalot * Astigmatism * Madjick * Knight Knight * Asgore * Toriel History Fox originally started out as a forum member at the EarthBound fansite, Starmen.Net, under the alias "Radiation" where he managed the website's PK Hack forum up until 2011.https://forum.starmen.net/members/473 He first entered the public eye with his infamous "EarthBound Halloween Hack", also known as "Press the B Button, Stupid!", which was a submission for Starmen.Net's 2008 Halloween Funfest."Okay, finally finished. After wayyy over 140 hours (I spent hours every day since 9-12, yeah some days I didn’t do stuff but some days I was up until 12 since after school) I have finished my hack. Eeeeek." - Toby Fox. November 1, 2008. Starmen.Net."This is the censored version of my hack. Technically they are exactly the same except for some swears near the end, but if you don't mind or are judging, I highly suggest you play the version provided at the following URL: http://forum.starmen.net/forum_attachments/0007/0301/radiationhalloweenhack.zip Otherwise, this hack is NOT appropriate for you." - Toby Fox. November 6, 2008. Starmen.Net. Halloween Funfest 2008."Today is Halloween, so it’s a good time to post some Halloweeny stuff! So my obvious choice was Radiation’s Halloween hack of EarthBound from last year." - Mato. October 31, 2009. EarthBound Central. Fox also produced music for the webcomic Homestuck, after which he would go on to create Undertale which was partially developed in Andrew Hussie's basement."@andrewhussie THANKS ANDREW!!! and i said it before but thanks for letting me start making undertale in your basement" - Toby Fox. September 15, 2015. Twitter."Actually, yes, he literally spent a period of time developing Undertale in my basement. I have always assumed this is why he titled the game as such." - Andrew Hussie. December 25, 2015. Kickstarter. Discography Other Photos Toby Fox.jpg | Toby Fox (on the far left) next to Tim Schafer, Alexey Pajitnov, and Patrice Désilets. CU1thMCWwAAvCHM.jpg | Toby Fox (right) and Martin Sahlin (left). Trivia * Toby Fox has visited this wiki's Dog Residue article"about me" - Toby Fox. November 2, 2015. Twitter. and commented on a piece of vandalism on Papyrus claiming that the character was inspired by Octopimp."uhhhhhhhh........ no LOL? deconfirmed?" - Toby Fox. November 4, 2015. Twitter."Going off the information given, I was banned from the Undertale Wiki yesterday (Nov. 2nd, 2015) for adding false information to page for the character Papyrus, where I added to the Trivia section that he was based off the YouTube Octopimp. Alongside the claim, I provided a link to a now-defunct live stream for the YouTube channel Game Grumps. However, yesterday, the creator of Undertale, Toby Fox, said on Twitter that this wasn't true, with Octopimp later following suit and also saying it was false. I was later banned from Undertale Wiki for adding said false information, with the accusation from replies to Toby's tweet that I was a troll." - GamingFanatic. November 4, 2015. Wikia. * Toby Fox is embarrassed by his Halloween Hack and has dubbed it "bad ROM hack with swears"."Fan theories are fun but I feel embarrassed whenever someone calls attention to something I did when I was 16" - Toby Fox. February 9, 2016. Twitter."I guess I should just accept "bad rom hack with swears" as part of my eternal legacy" - Toby Fox. February 9, 2016. Twitter. * Although Toby Fox's official website's content was replaced with a link to the UNDERTALE website, a part of it with music composed by Toby still exists. For some reason, the name "musics" in the URL is misspelled "msuics". External links * Homepage * Homepage (Old) * Homepage's Music Part * Twitter (tobyfox) * Tumblr (fwugradiation) de:Toby Fox es:Toby Fox fr:Toby Fox it:Toby Fox ja:Toby Fox pl:Toby Fox pt-br:‎Toby Fox ru:Тоби Фокс zh:托比‧福克斯 Category:Real World